


bloom anew

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Shapeshifting, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: It wouldn't matter - she would be gone soon.Flora took comfort and fear alike in that fact, but it was the better way, and a way she could have control over.
Relationships: Flora/Joker | Jakob
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	bloom anew

**Author's Note:**

> Saving Flora from her suicide in the Birthright route. Title got changed in production, but it's inspired by some seeds in places with naturally occuring fires being set to bloom after it has scorched the area.
> 
> I potentially began this as far back as 2016, then it stayed in limbo forever like all my drafts. That's just how it be. Also I don't remember if I've said this but I use Kamui for m!Corrin, and Corrine for f!Corrin (except I don't have any fics with her yet whoop,,). I am actually really frustrated that (Corrin's) bispecial nature has no weight on Fates' stories whatsoever after chapter like... 4. You'd think that literally being a dragon, in a world that doesn't have a known manakete population, would affect something.
> 
> I put Flora/Jakob as the ship but honestly, you can interpret any of the interpersonal relationships here however you want.
> 
> CW for suicide themes and other distressing stuff.

In addition to the intense psychological pain and the flames searing her up, she has to take the shock of seeing the one stolen prince she'd taken care of for so long transform fully in front of her.   
  
Briefly the thought fleets,  _ of course, of course he was _ . She more than any other servant had been the one to catch glimpses of Kamui's inhumanity, his eyes slitting to a thin line, the protuberances growing against the skin of his back when he suppressed despair, many other details that had her permanently question if he was a wolfskin like those who treaded into Ice Tribe territory, but she never spoke out of turn. At this moment, she was unsurprised.

It wouldn't matter - she would be gone soon.

Flora took comfort and fear alike in that fact, but it was the better way, and a way she could have control over.

Her attention is split between the three in front of her, Jakob's and Felicia's floored and pained expressions effectively twisting her gut, but for a split moment the dragon takes all her attention.

Something flows like a jet out of Kamui's mouth, faster than she can note, and in a second she's on the snow and thoroughly drenched. The burns feel like sharp stings, like panthers with icicles for teeth tore deep into her skin, and her body faces sheer shock, and just that turn of events exhausts her to the point she's sure she's going to faint. But it's not done, and at the moment she realizes she's no longer surrounded in the flames that would kill her, before she can do anything about it, recall any spell to finish the job in this frenzy, the dragon is upon her.    
  
He gathers the back of her collar into his mouth with a mix of firmness and gentleness, and she feels his front legs gather her middle and trap her arms in the process. If there were sounds, if there were words, she couldn't know. The last thing she knows is that they're no longer on the ground.

  
  


。。。

  
  


Flora couldn't see anything, but this wasn't death. The wind still blowed, Kamui's arms held her tight against his warmth, she could feel his heaving chest and his wingbeats, and her own heart was unsettled but still thumping.   


  
He was carrying her, and she couldn't fathom it, though her mind ran a mile, ran itself into exhaustion with thoughts that melted into nothing. She'd only seen clouds and nothing else, but she knew better than to hope that the dragon was carrying her to heaven.   
  
Fatigued she might be, but not enough that she didn't notice when eventually the wind ceased and their speed broke. Each wingbeat rocked her until she felt ground under her, opened eyes to see snow and a drop-off a scant few meters away. Kamui had likely brought her to a mountainside, away from the raging battle. Though she now had snowy rock for support, the dragon's arms did not let go; rather he laid down beside her and grasped her body firmly, effectively immobilizing the woman.   


  
Flora could curse her lineage, allowing her to stand unflinching against the snow, protected from hypothermia even under Kamui's cool - though not chilly - form. If only the water he'd doused her with had seeped into her very being, so she could have frozen it upon impact and have...   


  
「 I won't let you go. 」 She wanted to pretend he wasn't speaking to her, but which would be worse - accept it or believe it was a hopeful delusion? 「 Talk to me, Flora. 」   


  
The woman kept her mouth shut, scraps of honor and stubborness lacing her, but even these feelings came to crumble in short notice in lieu of her time-forged duty for her liege and the lack of any other options. Mostly the latter.    


  
You don't plan for any new forks in the road once you've assumed it to have ended.   


  
She found words with difficulty, her mouth dry. "W... Why did... you?"   


  
「 There's... no way I could have let you do that. You don't deserve that. 」   


  
"I don't deserve mercy?" She inquired, though there was no bark in her voice to back it up.   


  
Flora felt him tense above her. 「 You don't deserve an unjust death because of father's- King Garon's actions. We're here to help you. Even if I returned to Hoshido and Felicia and Jakob came with me, that doesn't mean I don't want to save those in Nohr. 」   
  


Having him mention her sister and her love was a dose of renewed pain, and tears gathered in her eyes. Bitterness and insecurity, having always had a grasp on her, now were free to claw away with her loss of inhibition.   


  
「 Even with your choice to go back to your tribe, I'm sure my siblings would have protected you. That's what they did, didn't they- in conversations I was not allowed to listen... Flora? 」She felt his neck crane, but even so tried to face away as she shook. She refused to look into those ruby eyes, to see what might be there.   


  
"They always liked you better. They went with  _ you _ ." The ice wielder accused, hiccups threatening to rise up her throat.   


  
That felt like a jab, one that carried the reminder of the family on Nohr he'd had to leave behind in order to stand up against the king. His tail curled up. Kamui could not say it to be feelings of obligation on their part - no Nohrian had obligation set in law for a traitor.   


  
She doesn't resent his treachery. It's what she's always wanted to do. Explicitly break away from an allegiance she was forced into by living theft. Even when Jakob was sometimes understanding, he was always uppity about loyalty and servitude. As if the castle was -  _ had to be _ \- her new home.   


  
「 I'm sorry. 」 He apologizes, the frills at the end of his tail trying to pet her. It's not his fault, he is a victim in this as well. But she tries to take comfort in his apology nonetheless.

Sheltered, infuriatingly perfect. Handsome, kind, beloved by his siblings and retainers. Strong, capable, gifted... she hates him so much. His rebellion was working successfully, while she- she could do  _ nothing _ for her people.   
  


"I hate you." Flora growled through flowing tears, sounding so weak, uselessly so. "I didn't want to f-fucking k-kill you... b-b-but I would... we're all g-g-gonna...!"

She repeatedly bashed her head against him, the only thing her limited movement would allow. Kamui brought his own head down to hers, warm breaths curling into her hair, cradling her against his azure chest. She sobbed, thoroughly powerless.

Weak, weak, weak.

Maybe if she showed all her ugly sides like this, he would let her slide off the cliff. The war out in the world, the bloodsoaked warfare, may have cracked Kamui enough for it.   
  
But that was too farfetched a hope, for a heart like his.

Flora could barely speak, through blubbers and stutters. "I'm s-such a f-fool... I-I wanted t-to protect l-little... sister... I j-just set her up to be a good- ah- little pawn... for Nohr..." Her tears turned frozen as they dragged down her face. "I let her... I let a man... k-keep me from going back..."

「 Flora- 」

"Hate me. Hate me. I deserve it. I'm n-not worthy... I'm a jealous, c-cowardly witch. Uhg!"   
  


Her breath staggered as the dragon held her tighter, almost enough to hurt. A creature of such imponence could have done a number on her tribe, yet he'd used his sword as a shield and his words as the sharp weapon. He had spared all of them despite their call to kill him. He was sparing her even now.

「 I don't hate you. Please... 」

His wings were stiff blankets- her clothes, tattered and singed, the burnt smell long taken by the chilly winds, hardly served as protection. She can barely feel anything, the cold and seared wounds clashing with one another. The previously numbing adrenaline had settled, and the pain- so much pain, coming from everywhere and from deep inside her heart- made her want to unlock her consciousness from her body.

"Garon will just... kill- us..." The woman gagged. "I c-can't... do a single _damn_ _thing_... L-let me be the first..."

「 We won't let that happen. You don't have to do this alone. 」

The sheltered, hopeful fool.

Flora almost wanted to attack him. To bring a retaliation that would end her. But she had exhausted herself out, lacked her daggers and could hardly move in his hold. She could only run her tears dry.

「 I'm bringing you back. You need to rest. You remember Lilith, right? She has a place... 」

The thought of returning and having the others see her in this wrecked state made her eyes burn all the more, a weak, cut-off wail making its way out of her throat.

Responsively, the dragon loosened his hold and nudged his snout along her head, warm puffs of breath offering an oddly comforting gesture.

「 They want you back, Flora. They must be so worried right now. Your family... your people... 」 Kamui kept talking, feeling like a powerful hallucination within her mind. 「 We have a safe camp. A key to overthrow the Nohrian government. We've been gathering allies...I'm going to talk to my siblings, and, and they'll understand. Xander will become the new king! And everyone, you know, everyone at camp is going to love your cooking! I always did. 」

In the following silence, fringed only by distant winds, the prince found himself backtracking.

「 That is, if you want to stay with us. You can stay with your people somewhere else as well. But we... we are open to anyone, and especially you. You are family to us too. 」

  
She had no strength now, no clear mind for decisions. Her body was unfeeling, lashes matted with flakes of ice, eyes heavy and stinging. She simply allowed Kamui to continue gently nuzzling her, talking of optimism like a lullaby until she lost consciousness.

  
  
  
  
  


。。。

  
  
  
  
  


Flora awoke as though in the daze of a dream. Everything felt comfortable and light, and for dragged moments she believed to be in her past, still in routine at the Northern Fortress. But the memories of the recent battle quickly trickled back in, throwing her for a loop.

Kamui had brought her somewhere, that was undeniable. Or she had passed, and found herself in a new, sober post-life form.

Before she could fully open her eyes and gather awareness of her surroundings, a firm yet soft voice tickled her ears. "Flora?"

Thinking she imagined it, she turned her head rightwards, her heart earning a leap for it.

Jakob watched over her from a chair by the bed, expression attentive. Despite herself, her eyes started burning anew, not quite processing -  _ accepting _ \- this as reality yet.

His face became grave with an overtone of understanding. "I can't believe you..." He sighed. "...You just  _ scared _ us like that." His lips drew into a tense thin line, eyes welling up and voice lacing with a crack. "Never,  _ ever _ do  _ anything _ like that again."

And then Jakob- professional, pragmatic, aversive Jakob- nearly lunged from the chair to lock her in an embrace.

The warmth seeped down to her core, and though her mouth opened and air escaped, her throat felt too lumped to make any sound. Her own arms wound around him in kind, starved for his comfort above all else.

He had never hugged her before.

Flora had not the strength to even sob. Her fingers found purchase in the fine hairs of his ponytail, the creases and plains of fabric, the back of his neck; immersing herself into this reality.

The moment was eternal, yet too soon over. He lifted off despite the weak grip of her arms, ungloved hand reaching for a glass at the bedside. "Drink." He suggested, and didn't wait for a response, free hand cupping her chin in the gentlest hold and lifting to slot the smooth edge on her lips. The woman didn't resist, gradually sipping the contents until a generous portion of the water was gone.

The following moments had him simply sit by her, softly supporting the underside of her wrist as he eyed the patchy damage on her skin. "We cast healing and applied ointments on you. This place is... the safest you can imagine. Where we are now. Lilith, you must remember her, entrusted us with a refuge... where none of our enemies in the land can reach."

She wants to inquire. Who healed her, where were her soldiers, her family, Kamui. Lilith herself. But speaking was  _ so _ effortful. Little but a bubbly whine managed to escape her lips.

"Shh... don't worry yourself. Everyone is presently safe. The fighting has long stopped. It has been..." He raised his eyes in thought, sniffling to recompose the distraught reactions of his body. "A number of hours. All matters are being discussed with no violence."

Were they here too? Nohrian scouts might already be on their way to deliver the news of their failure, to rain down units to loot and ransack their villages, kill all tribespeople. It exhausted her to think.

"We trust the Hoshidans. The enemy is shared among them and your people. And so..." Jakob unwound his bib to gently gather the woman's tears. "You have nothing to be concerned with. They will promise protection."

Everything was dizzying. She had steeled herself for death since the order came. Expected that any who survived an encounter with Kamui's new posse would simply fall to Garon's blade instead. It was easier to believe this must still be a dream.

In the sentiment of post-reality - of not caring whether it was or not - the tealette took Jakob's wrist to lead his hand to her face, rubbing her cheek over the comforting contrast of dark veins on pale skin. Human warmth. Human love.

He cupped around her jaw and let her bask in his touch. If it brought her comfort, he was ready to shed all impassive layers he prided himself in for duty.

Her eyes were red and pleading when she looked to him, boring into his soul and driving his limbs to motion. Over the covers, he laid beside her and tucked her head under his, chin dragging on dry, crackling hair.

Flora eventually exhausted herself with the sorrow, the numbed pain and the serenity of being cradled by someone she loved. Jakob stayed until he was sure her sleep was peaceful.

With utmost stealth, he separated from her pliable form, lingering his gaze to check for any stirs. Her breathing was the same.

Although resting would be nice, there was much work to be done. They needed ways to plan a secure route to, and subsequent withdrawals, of the majority of the tribe that was still up north. They had to account for Garon-loyal scouts and moles. He closed the door silently as he left, and turned to the sole member of their army that stayed back in this realm for multiple reasons- the prince currently sitting on the bench just outside.   
  
"Thank you, Jakob." Kamui's smile was warm. No matter which way you looked, he did not have the features of Nohr's most wanted traitor. "I hope that was not much to ask of you."   
  
The butler shook his head. "It is I who should be thankful, milord. I do not think... any of us could have saved her, not like that. That fire... was enchanted."

"Huh?" The dragon rose, nevertheless standing a handful of centis shorter than his retainer.

"It did not have the makings of a spell that you could just put out normally. The lanterns across the Ice Tribe hold such dazzling, eternal flames, that can withstand the toughest of blizzards. I cannot say if your water has the magie to overturn it, or if you dazed her out of its control and maintenance."    
  


In all fairness, the prince did not care. What mattered is that she was not consumed by them. "How it happened is not important. Even if I saved her... I'm the reason all of that went down in the first place. I just can't give myself that credit."

"Nonsense. That a father would so fiercely demand the blood of his own son, adopted as you may be, is no fault of yours. A man who dares go to such lengths would not have the honor to keep a promise to the Ice Tribe, even if you turned yourself in."

Kamui glanced at him meaningfully. Jakob had gained newfound disgust for their king after hearing all the proclivities discussed between himself, Kamui and Felicia while they brought her here. Although they split at one point, with Sakura and Felicia staying inside the room for the damage assessment and healing process, Jakob further pressed the dragon outside about everything Flora had brought up. It was during this that Kamui specifically asked the butler to stay for her, as Felicia had to return to the planning with Kilma, and Sakura still had to mend the wounded of the battle.

The dragon himself didn't want to return to their home dimension until the sun was further set there, and not before talking with Lilith about the whole thing, including whether they would be able to give asylum to an entire tribe in their reductive space. Although none of the conversations were uplifting, he felt a lot better when he returned to the front of Felicia's room and heard signs of Flora being awake. Whether Jakob talked with her or not, he didn't know.

"You're right... even if we were optimistic, it would be putting too much faith where we can't afford to gamble." They were far past negotiations.

But was such a firm response from Jakob out of his newfound disdain for Garon, or just his continuous undying loyalty to Kamui?

"Felicia and lady Sakura have done excellent work. I was unable to see the extent of her wounds before, but... nothing was running, scarring will proceed unperturbed. All the singed hair has been trimmed. I truly am glad you stopped her as soon as you did. She is now sound asleep." The retainer did not think it apt to touch upon her weeping and their embracing.

Kamui felt a low wave of nausea at the thought of being too late, or not having been as near as he was to see what was happening and rush to stop it. "I'm... eh... going back to tell Kilma and Felicia that Flora has woken up... Can you maybe make her some food? For later?"

"Of course. She needs the nourishment posthaste. It would be apt to start preparation for the rest of the army's meals as well. In case it's still light out, please take precautions to stay hidden and alert. Some tribesmen might still want your head. Have Silas flank you."

Kamui felt another pang at that.

Even now, Flora's accusations echoed in his mind. He wanted to know if he truly deserved the importance he was given, the priority. Why others so willingly bent to him. If they had been blackmailed like she and her family to blindly pay obedience.

He raised a hand towards the turning Jakob, but let his clawed fingers retract a moment after.

The butler, naturally, caught the gesture. "Hm? Do you wish for something, my liege?"

That term scratched at all that he wanted to ask, but even then, he shook his head. "I forgot, actually. Please do go ahead." Kamui lied.

Jakob bowed with a pertinent, "If you say so." and took his leave.

At present, those questions weren't important. They didn't change any of what he had to do, his obligations towards each and every one of those loyal to him. Regardless of how warped justice was around him, it would be different from the one he wished to enact with his own hands.

Even if he had to use his royal privileges, even if the faith lent to him was too much, it was his moral duty - his  _ purpose _ \- to make it right however he could.   
  


For all that she had done for him and his Nohrian siblings as he grew up, it was the very least he could do for Flora and her people right now.

  
  


And water her seeds he would, so that the scorched petals could bloom anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda miss writing FE stuff. I don't know what to do with the majority of my drafts though.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________  
> ⎸ if you really want a custom fic from me, give [this page](https://raptorous.carrd.co/#four) a look. ⎸  
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔  
> Also, unrelated, but Vinesauce is holding their annual [charity event](https://www.twitch.tv/varietyishope) for the Pediatric Cancer Research Foundation over this weekend! Tell friends and stuff.


End file.
